astra & maxwell episode 6:preganacy
by wolfguy96
Summary: well it seems astra is preganant and maxwell seems to bee ok with it
1. Chapter 1

Astra & maxwell 5.5:pregnancy...

this should be a long ass fic...anyway more renamon anatomy education

heray! basicly renamon's delivery is only 2 weeks but in this time something happens!. ok I got a new keyboard to day that's wired unlike my old one and that one was screwing up and not responding to the keys I pressed and the old windows 95 keyboard I had to use the rest of the day tore of some of my finger's skin. But this ones ok...now on to our story :D...

(astra)ohh maxwell I dont feel to well every morning for the past 2 days I have been vomiting :(

(maxwell)you dont look too well your fur is a bit more pail then our normal yellow cote :s

(astra)for some reason I think it has something to do with that state of hormones I was in...

(maxwell)I probably did it too hard...

(astra)maybe...*grows are heard from her stomach*oh maxwell take me to the hospital :(

(maxwell)ugh maybe that's best...

at the doctor's office...

(maxwell)so doc how is she?

(doctor)well it appears she is pregnant which caused her stomach pains. The vomiting in the morning. And you gaining weight. Congratulations if you're gonna keep it if not then get the hell out of my office!

(astra)I think we are going to keep it...

(maxwell)*sigh*are you sure we ant to go though motherhood and fatherhood so soon?

(astra)*sigh*it's the only option cause I am not killing my first baby and I know you would think so too...

(doctor)why are you so upset? I heard digi-babys dont act like human baby's do

(maxwell)soo no random pee on daddy scenarios?

(doctor)no

(astra)no waking up at a ungodly hour because he is crying?

(doctor)no

(astra & maxwell)no buying and continuously changing nappies?

(doctor)well not unless you want crap on you're floor yes

(astra)I got enough money from that business trip we can afford nappies!. Maxwell we might actually survive this :D

(maxwell)with me on you're loving side we will defiantly survive one child!. It is one child right doc?

(doctor)ugh yes of course

(maxwell)then are you ready too be a mummy?

(astra)ready as you will be!

(maxwell)then let's have this baby!

Ok so they know about the baby and they are prepared so lets move on :D

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

at there house...

(maxwell)so should we start telling people?

(astra)maybe*rubs her belly*

(maxwell)we have the right money for a nursery and nappies right?

(astra)of course ^_^

(maxwell)it might be just me but...you look really cute. More so than usual

(astra)well thanks maxwell. I think I am in the second trimester I haven't thrown up this morning

(maxwell)well that's good soon our little reremon will be born X3

(astra)oh maxwell I love how easy you're taking this :)

(maxwell)I know but...do you think we would make good parents?

(astra)I know you would make a good father ^_^

(maxwell)ugh thanks astra...what will we do tomorrow?

(astra)I dont really know...

(maxwell)hey astra do you think we could have pregnant sex?

(astra)no! you could seriously damage him or hers brain!

(maxwell)ok just asking...

(astra)sorry maxwell...

(maxwell)it's ok...

(astra)we can have sex really soon it might take 2 or 3 years(remember digimon grow up in dog years not human)but when we do it it will be very good ^_^

(maxwell)I guess I can wait a couple of years

(astra)that's the spirit!

(maxwell)I love you astra!

(astra)and I love you too! and soon it wont just be astra & maxwell ^_^

(maxwell)I guess that's good to know

(astra)have you thought about what to call it?

(maxwell)if it's male then we will call it Gordon and if it's female we will call it Sasha

(astra)Sasha's a pretty name for a girl ^_^ but were did you come up with Gordon?

(maxwell)you know I have no idea!

(computer playing half-life2)is that?...Gordon Freeman?

At there dinner table...

(astra)that was a yummy dinner maxwell ^_^

(maxwell)well I know you cant cook right now...

(astra)oh maxwell every night I always find myself in the kitchen eating the weirdest food

(maxwell)there just cravings you're not just feeding you're self remember?

(astra)yeah I guess

(maxwell)I can cook for you ^_^

(astra)no maxwell I know how you love you're sleep

(maxwell)I love coffee as much as my sleep. You want a healthy child right?

(astra)yeah but I dont see how it's necessary for you to stay up just for me!

(maxwell)you cant cook wile you're pregnant remember?

(astra)yeah I know...

(maxwell)so it's settled I shall cook for you!

(astra)ugh thanks maxwell ^_^

(maxwell)no problem baby X3

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

sorry its been such a long time since my last fic or chapter but I was quiet busy.

Anyway we shall continue!

wow I started this a month ago 0.0. I was buzzy playing zoo tycoon X3. Anyway let us continue! finally .

we see maxwell in the kitchen make various different tasty treats for his girl and soon to be his new cute little vixen X3. He occasionally sips his coffee now and then to stay awake.

(astra)oh thanks maxwell ^_^

(maxwell)*yawns*that's ok baby ~_^

maxwell whent strate to bed only thinking that in 6 days he would have his own child. after hours of eating astra finally decided to go to sleep and she had a huge nap

(dotrio)*1 head**screech!*second head*screech!*third head*screech!*all heads*co Ca doodle do

(maxwell)I hate pokemon!

(astra)pikachu is cute tho ^_^

(maxwell)not any more she's not

at the pokemon world...

(ash)hey buddy wanna see this cute little yellow mouse I cached in a ball?

(random dude) sure!

opens ball to revile a descusting mess of both yellow fur ears guts and litters of blood

(both of them) !

back at maxwell & astra's house...

**door bell rings**

astra opens door

(patamon)hi guys hows things...0.0

(gatomon)gee astra dont take this the wrong way but...I think you've gained a bit

(astra)*sigh*come inside guys me and maxwell have to tell you something .. hey maxwell gatomon and patamon are here. Come inside.

at the kitchen table

(gatomon)so ugh astra you wanted to tell us something?

Both astra and maxwell look into each others eyes as if there talking though there minds

(astra)ugh guys?.I...I...I am

(patamon)why are you studering?

(maxwell)well guys. Um. Astra's pregnant

(gatomon)0.0

(patamon)well no body expected that.

(gatomon)so. Ugh. Is this a planned baby?

(astra)not really but after a trip to the doctors I think we can handle a little viximon

(patamon)I hope you to can .

(gatomon)well ugh. Congratulations! :D

(maxwell)well ugh thanks you two .

(patamon)how about we help you organise everything :D

(gatomon)yeah we can set-up you're baby shower :D

(maxwell)ugh. Well

(astra) wed love you to! :D

(patamon)so what room will be the baby's?

(maxwell)we really didn't think about it

(gatomon)well we know a good worker to hire. And believe it or not but he's also a renamon. So the cost will be even less

(maxwell)oh great now astra's gonna stare at his ass all month long .

hahaha indeed she will be. Indeed she will be. Well the organisation will be all sorted in the next chapter! :D

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

last chapter until astra gives birth. It sure is exiting :D. Well for you anyway .

at astra & maxwells house...

(astra)*yawn*(thinks)i cant belive it. In 2 days i will have a child. X3

(maxwell)*yawn*hi baby ;3

(astra)oh hello

(maxwell)so anything planed for today?

(astra)nope were gonna sit in bed and relax today

(maxwell)ok sounds good

you :l me XD

oh well we cant end this chappter this way can we?. Of course we cant. Thats why i decide to make a fanfic of arfenhouse X3

camera zooms in on arfenhouse. Windows error pops up.

(billy)wtf! aw shit my computer broke again. Dam you internanets X(

arfenhouse fan fic edition!

in arfen house. House master is playing halo 3 online until he dies

(housemaster)fuck this is the worst game ever made. Those gay ps3 fanboys were right.

Good kitty jumps though window

(good kitty) joes here

(joesapher) house master when i woke up this morning there was a offically branded soup can that says fuck you jo you are gay. Do you know who did this

(house master)yes. It was me!. I di it cause you suck*annoying laugh*

(josapher)oh in that case im gonna hire a lawyer to sue you're ass!*runs out of house crying slightly*

arfenhouse starts flying to the moon

(house master)*annoying laugh* lets see him sue us now

(woggy)hahahaha no more joe!

(good kitty)and more private time for me and house master to $*%

the end ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

ok i know its been several mounths since chapter 4. and were at 5 already. But in there world it hasnt been more then 27 hours. Mainly because thats the only amount of time that can pass when im not wrighting. When i am there time starts from right were we(sort of)left off.

At maxwell and astra's house...

(astra)maxwell wake up.*smacks him accross the head*

(maxwell)ow!

(astra)sorry but todays the day maxwell

(maxwell)heryay!

(astra)can you belive were finally gonna become parents?

(maxwell)not really no

(astra)tomorow we will be home with our new viximon ^_^

(maxwell)yes we will. I cant wait until hes a renamon and we will both eat nachos drink beer and watch horror movies all night long. Until we both fall asleep on the coutch half way though alien3.

A human man that has very feminine clothes on bursts in

(man) :D

(audience)!

(maxwell)0.0

(astra)who the hell are you

(man)oh no one just you're new sassy gay friend brian

(astra)sorry i dont have any gay friends

(maxwell)gay? 0.0

(brian)oh im not gay im german. Hahahahehehe

(audience)hahahahahahahahaha!

(maxwell)*gulp*im getting outta here*jumps though window*

(maxwell)i knew i bought a single story for something. Didnt think it was this thogh.

(brian)whats wrong with him?

(astra)oh he's just homophobic aparently

(brian)so anyway i was sent here by (x titled gay themed tv sitcom)to help you cope though the labour

(astra)if i wasnt pregnant right now i would have joined maxwell out the window.

(brian)oh dont be silly. Hehehehehe XD

(audience)hahahahaha!

***door bell***

(astra):and why did you come back -_-

(maxwell)it was either the gay man or the wolve's

(astra)i see 0.0

**at patamon and gatomon's house**

(patamon)lol

(gatomon)lol?

(patamon)lol

(gatomon)lol!

(patamon)wait what were we doing

congrats patamon you've said three words that have w in the start in a row

(gatomon)i dont know acually

**door bell**

(astra)hey can you guys get rid of this gay guy for us?

(gatomon)sure

brian falls down gatomon's death trap

(maxwell)lolwut?

(astra)indeed 0.0

(gatomon)there. Now did you want anything else?

(astra)no that will do just fine

*at astra and maxwell's house.

Maxwell:what are you doing?

Astra:oh nothing

maxwell:ok

astra:so maxwell do you have any good ideas for a name yet?

Maxwell:hhhhm not really

astra:oh ok :(

maxwell:uh sorry astra

astra:its ok

maxwell:so have you felt any kicks yet?

Astra: nope

maxwell:ok

have you noticed iv'e ran out of ideas?acually should astra's water break right now. Well if you want a long boring fanfic then no. So its decided :D

2 hours later

astra:maxwell my waters broke!

maxwell: ok i will quickly drive you to the hospital

10 hours later

nurse:you can come in now mr renamon

maxwell:mr renamon?. Oh whatever lets see my son

maxwell walks into the room

astra:come over here and say hello to you're new daughter

maxwell:daughter?

Astra:yes daughter ^_^

maxwell: :(

astra:isnt she cute ^_^

maxwell:yes very

nurse: you can both go we got it wrong you're babys male. There's a big bach of fur covering his penis so all us human doctures couldnt tell

maxwell: :D

astra: 0.o

THE END

well there you go no more procrestinating to do until my next fic(which i am keeping quiet for now)so stfu and lmtfa :(


End file.
